


Something More

by Nayaa



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: BL, Boyfriends, Happy Ending, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lot of fluff, Love, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, MewGulf falling in love, wait but they are already in love, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayaa/pseuds/Nayaa
Summary: Gulf is having a bad day but does not want to burden Mew. But Mew notices, he always does. Especially when it comes to Gulf.4k of MewGulf being Boyfriends ughhDo not re-upload or  translate to any other languages. Thank you.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	Something More

  
Gulf _wanted_ to listen, he really did, especially when he had to be up so early for a scheduled shoot. Mew had sternly told him to go to sleep and not play any games before hanging up too. Even his managers have scolded him for his addiction to gaming.

It used to be fun past time but now it was hindering his new life. He is really thankful for his fans and the success of the show, even more so that he met someone who genuinely cares for him, _his P'Mew_. But his new life brought too much _stress_ that he hadn't anticipated. Mew had warned him and there were times they had comforted each other when things got particularly hard.

If there are hundred people that likes you, it seems, there will be another hundred that'll dislike you. It was just the way it is. _Humans are weird_. Their fans were such encouragements and support to both him and Mew but toxicity sometime slither it's way into their fandoms, their life, _unannounced_ , leaving him _raw and bruise_. Mew had told him to focus on the positive side of things since bad things are inevitable.

“It all depends on how you look and take things in life.” Mew had said, as if he was some great philosopher. Sometime, Gulf can’t help but think maybe he is, since he always said things that left such great impression on everyone he meets. Mew had a way with words that Gulf could only envy him for.

He did his best to take his P’s advices and it lifted an immense load off of his chest. However, there were days he just couldn't pull off the weight and negativity would sink in, crawl into his chest and leave him breathless.

Yesterday was like that. He was sneaking around in the bird app with his private account and unintentionally found a whole group dedicated to _hate_ him. He didn't know what exactly he had done to deserve this, nor anyone would for that matter, to have whole group of people joining together to hurt others as if it was their right.

Him and Mew were simply living their life, doing their works and trying their best to give back to fans that supported them. But there were people who constantly found flaws in everything they did; too much Judgement and hatred that he had close the app and _deleted it_. He had felt the bile rising in his throat, but he didn't want anyone to know how it had affected him, so he swallowed it back and _pretend_ nothing was wrong.

After his manager had dropped him off to his condo with a strict direction to sleep since he had an early schedule, he had drove away. Gulf had showered and was getting ready for bed when P'Mew had called. They were together for most of the day since they had matching schedules but around noon, they had parted ways for their respective ones. So, they talked, catching up on what they had missed in each other's evenings, how their days went, _checking_ _up_ on each other. It has become a routine; one Gulf was extremely _grateful_ for.

He knew that more time they spent together, more he wanted to be with Mew, _more_ he wants with the him. He didn't just make Gulf feel safe but also wanted. He looked at him with so much patience and adoration, Gulf was pretty sure he _matched_ the latter one too. They both were walking in _edge_ on their Pi nong relationship to something more. The line was beginning to blur but neither had the courage to voice it. The skinship they had since the beginning of their series was comfortable, and what they were _used_ to in regular basis. However, there were times when it got a little too intimate but neither would pull away, in fact Gulf pushed in for _more_.

Sometime, Gulf would be unconsciously rubbing Mew’s thigh and when he would realize what he was doing, he won’t pull his hand away but rather up more. Mew would stay quiet, as if he didn’t notice what Gulf was doing. And then there was Mew, with his obsession with Gulf’s tummy. But there were times his finger would slip inside Gulf's shirt, touching his skin, igniting desire he didn't know how to stop. But neither said anything nor stop. In fact, it has begun to _escalate_ more and more each day.

But despite everything, Mew was his _safe_ place, his confidant and he wanted to talk to him, tell him how he had felt on the car ride home. How his stomach had _churned_ at those false words, how his heart is hurting but he didn't want to _burden_ Mew. He knew his elder had his own demons, too much on his plate with his newly build company, acting, dancing, singing, his studies and so much more. Mew was _always_ doing something; it had made the younger feel a little incompetence against him. Mew was just too great. So instead, he plaster the smile Mew adores and they talk some more. After an hour had passed, they bid goodnight and Mew repeated what P'Best had said _earlier_ , that for him to go to sleep and not play games. They had an early and long day tomorrow. Nodding his head, younger had hang up.

And he did his best too, to listen. Slipped inside his blanket and tried to put his thoughts to rest but they kept flooding him in tenfold. It was too much, and sleep seemed too far away. To distract himself from his unwanted thoughts, he found himself playing games. Concentrating in something else was better than those useless thoughts clouding his brain. It was already over 4'Oclock when he felt exhausted enough not to form a decent thought that he finally fell asleep.

But morning came too early, brightness hurting his eyes. When his mind register that it was the banging at the door that had woken him up, he forced himself up and stumble to the door. Furious P'Best stood at the other side, and suddenly Gulf was wide awake, no evident of sleep in his eyes once he realizes he hadn't woken up to his alarm clock. With Gulf apologizing and his manager scolding at him, they did their best to get him ready for the day. Quick shower, brushing his teeth and whatever clothe they could find in his closet the fastest. Afterward, they hurried to P'Best car and drove to the shooting site as Gulf munched on small Breakfast his manager had prepared for him while he was getting ready. When they arrived at the site, they were already 20 minutes late. They apologized to the staffs, but none seem to take any offense since they were still setting up for shooting as well. Gulf made his way inside the makeup room and found Mew already ready, dazzling as always. He was sipping his Starbucks tea and scrolling through his phone when Gulf walked up to him and greeted him. Seeing the younger, his eyes bag and wet hair, Mew knew he had stayed up late.

"Did I not tell you not to stay up late, at least when we have such an early morning" Mew scolded but his tone was still gentle. He pulled the younger in for a hug and Gulf all but let himself go, fully resting his whole body on Mew, as if he had no energy to stand at all.

Mew noticed; _Mew always notices_.

"You okay?"

"Mmm sleepy krub" Gulf answer, sifting a yawn. Mew shook his head while running a soothing circle on Gulf’s back.

"We have at least 30 minutes break before our next schedules, so take a power nap then" Mew commented just as their makeup artist walked in. What she witnessed is nothing new. P and nong are always together, stuck to each other as if their hips were attached.

"Go get your make up done" Mew gently pushed him back and Gulf whined but let go anyway. His P’s body had been warm against his and it had felt so comforting. The loss of that warmth made his whole-body feel cold. But he reluctantly moved to get his makeup done. After another 20 minutes, everything and everyone was ready to start. Shooting went smoothly and his P's presences was a welcoming distraction to unwanted thoughts. After finishing up their shoots, they needed to move to another location where they had an interview and short shooting as well. When his P was about to leave with his staffs, saying he'll see him there, Gulf pull on his shirt and halted him. He then proceeded to mastered up his best puppy eyes and pouting face he could manage. That face always got him what he wanted, _especially_ from Mew, and judging by how he was looking at Gulf now, he had succeeded. Gulf internally gave himself pat in the back.

"What is it P'Gulf?" His P's voice was gentle and kind as he took his hand, unconsciously massaging it.

"Can I go with you instead of P'Best P...?" He asked, his voice low.

"Why? You know how it's going to look if we come together and your manager comes by hi—"

"Why does that matter?" Gulf interrupted. "I...I just want to go with you and it's not like we came together from home, we had shooting together and we left together for next location since out schedule is the same" he tried to reason. Mew must have heard something in his voice, maybe his _desperation_ to not part with one person who put his thoughts at ease that Mew just nodded.

"Give me a moment, I'll take care of it" with that he walked away, probably to tell his manager, who is probably gonna scold him again later and Mew's own staff.

Five minutes later, Mew beckoned Gulf to follow him, leading him to Mew's sleek BMW. Getting in the passenger seat, Gulf settled himself and closed his eyes. He heard Mew get in the driver seat and start the car. But instead of feeling the car moving forward, he felt a warm blanket above him. His blue blankie. He had wondered where he had put it when he couldn't find it before leaving with P'Best in the morning. Why was he even surprised, the amount of time he had been in this car and his things scatter around, mixing with Mew's own stuff. It gave a _warm_ feeling in his stomach, as he pulled the blanket tighter around him and welcome sleep. In his subconscious, he felt a hand on his forehead, before he fell into a deeper sleep.

Next thing, Mew was waking him up since they had reached their destination. He felt goosebumps all over his skin as he got out the car and Gulf stretched his limbs. As they walked inside the studio, Mew kept glancing at him, a worry line evident on his forehead. Before entering the room, Mew gently pulled his wrist and stopped him.

"Nong, is there something you aren't telling me?" His tone firm but laced with worry.

There was something about Mew, the way he made him feel, warm and fuzzy, safe and loved, that Gulf wanted to lay all his secrets and worries on his feet. _To tell him everything_. But maybe because of how he looked at him, with genuine concerns, that Gulf had strength to stop himself. Mew already had too much on his plate without him adding his ridiculous fear and pain of those words. He was an adult. He could deal with it just fine. In a few days, he would forget about it all together and get on with his life, like always. He flashed Mew his winning smiled and shook his head

"Nope P" he said, a little too cheerfully. Mew looked even more unconvinced than before but didn't push him further. 

It was around 3 O’clock when they finished their schedules. The interviews were pretty much the same, their relationship status, their feelings, the series etc. The games that were included for each interview had been fun. Mew teased him whenever he got a chance and tried to salvage anything Gulf accidentally spill. This time, However, he did a great job and barely let any unneeded information through. He felt proud of himself for that.

Gulf was done for the day but Mew still had few solo shoots. They walked out the studio together and headed toward Mew's car. Mew opened the passenger door and took out his blanket, returning it to him as P'Best car pulled up next to them. Gulf didn't want to leave his P yet. His presence had made Gulf forget everything and he just wanted to spend the rest of the day with him. But he knew that would be incredibly selfish and wrong. He looked up at Mew's face one last time before Mew turned away, and for a second, he thought his P _mirrored_ his thoughts too. It almost looked as if he wanted to pull Gulf in for a hug, or maybe even a _kiss_? Before Gulf could clearly read his expression, Mew was already heading for the driver seat.

Gulf signed as he climbed into P'Best's car. He had no energy for conversation, so he just closed his eyes and tried his best to drive unwanted thoughts away. P'Best didn't say a thing, as if he understood everything.   
  
  
  
  
  


When Mew first saw Gulf in the morning, he knew he had stayed up late despite his warning. But he didn't have the heart to yelled at the younger when he practically _threw_ himself in his embrace as if world's weight was on his shoulder. Mew thought it was probably the lack of sleep, so he tried to relax his muscle by gently massaging his back as best as he can. But when the younger had looked at him like a kicked puppy and pleaded to go with him instead of his manager, he knew there was something _more_.

He didn't press him though, he knew his nong didn't like being told what to do. He just had a wait it out and Gulf would eventually spill everything, he always did. Lot of time, it was a headache when he did it at interviews. Sometimes he wonders how he was still sane. But his nong is too _cute_ to stay mad at, he spoils him too much and he knows that too. One look and Mew had given it to him, just like that. Yet, Gulf didn't say anything but went to sleep once they got inside the car. Mew didn't want to wake him up since he knew he needed the extra sleep but when Gulf started whining and suddenly jerked his body, it had startled Mew but thank god they were at a red light. Then after a while, Gulf had even cried in his sleep. Something Mew had never witnessed before and never wanted to again. His heart at _clenched_ at the sight. His nong looked desperate and horrified. _Definitely a nightmare_. They were already at the destination at that point.

Mew _watched_ him carefully, as he opened his eyes, rubbing them as if he didn't just cry in his sleep. Looking at Nong, he doesn't seem to remember the nightmare he just had or didn't want Mew to know something was going on as he got out of car and stretched.

Mew waited. _Nothing_.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, so he asked himself. Gulf outright lied to him but that was enough _evidence_ for Mew to know something was definitely going on. However, now was not the time or place for this conversation. It'll have to wait. When the shoot ended and they walked out, Gulf had looked at him as if he didn't want to be _separated_. Honestly, neither did Mew. In fact, Mew wanted to pull him close and hold him tightly, sneak in few kisses if that was _allowed_ in whatever this relationship of their was currently. Reassured the younger he was here and whatever was eating at him, Mew was ready fight to _alongside_ him. As long as Gulf let him, Mew would be there.

But he couldn't just ignore his _responsibilities_. Again, this would have to wait. Just few more hours and he’ll get it out of him one way or another. He wants his Nong teasing and stubborn smile back. This fake _'I am okay, nothing to worry'_ smile is too much for Mew to bear. He had _promised_ him he'll protect him, show only good things in life. He plans to keep that promise as he drove away to his next shoot, his staff’s car ahead of him. But his thoughts were filled with those sad bambi eyes.   
  
  
  


It was around 9 O’clock and Gulf has no energy to do anything. He tried to eat but he didn't feel hungry. In fact, he felt _empty_ as he stared at the ceiling.

_If this was the side-effect of fame, he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore._

So lost in emptiness, a knock on his door startled him awake. This was the second time in one day. Top of that, it was late, curfew would start soon.

“Surely, it couldn't be P'Best, or maybe he forgot something” Gulf mumbled to himself as he walked to open his door.

Mew greeted wide eyed Gulf with a smile, backpack slinging to his shoulder, one hand held his phone and other was holding a big plastic bag. It smelled like food. It smelled like Gulf's _favorite_ food. Gulf did his best not to _throw_ himself at his P and bury his head in his neck. Instead, he stepped back and let him _in._ Mew walked straight to the kitchen, set the plastic full of food and snacks down. Then walked back to couch where Gulf was awkwardly standing, not knowing what to say or do. It's not Mew's first time at his place. He has been here countless time, but it was first time he came _unannounced_ and Gulf was at lost to how to react. But he couldn’t deny how _happy_ he was. He was still restraining himself at hugging Mew and just letting him _hold_ him. Mew dropped his backpack by the couch and looked at Gulf.

"Let's eat first, I don't want food to get cold, it's still warm from the restaurant"   
Mew said, walking back to the kitchen where he had sat the food at small dining table.

"How did you know I haven't eaten yet?" Gulf whispered asked but followed him, nevertheless.

"I know" was all Mew said as he started setting up the plates for both of them.

"Did you installed a camera here or what" Gulf tried to joke but Mew only looked at him sternly.

"Come eat, it's your favorite" Gulf had thought so when he smelled it the first time. His P always knows what he _needed_.

_God, he really just wants him to hold him._

Instead, Gulf quietly sits at the table, Mew following suit. They eat the dinner in silence, unspoken words and tension hang in air, _suffocating_ them. 

Mew had wanted to pull Gulf and hold him tightly against him the moment he saw his Bambi eyes on verge of crying as he followed Mew's movements around his condo. But Mew needed him to eat first. He knew Gulf doesn't eat when he is stress and he is already so thin from being quarantined. Gulf thrives under the sun, evident of his sun kissed skin. Being deprived of that has taken a heavy toll on his body. Even the other cast members have noticed and are worried about his weight, especially Mild, commenting how he could feel his bone under his wrist, too prominent to be healthy.  
  
  
  


Having his P here somehow help Gulf swallow his food. After they were done, he cleared the table and proceeded to clean the dishes, while Mew retreated back to the living room. When Gulf finished and joined him, Mew had connected his laptop to his TV, _One Piece_ was playing from the episode they had last left off from. Mew had already seen all the released episodes but watching it again with Gulf just felt right. He patted the space next to in the couch and Gulf sat down.

 _Realizing_ that Mew came all the way over here, brought his favorite food, and was planning to spend the night here watching his favorite anime with Gulf, Gulf figured Mew definitely _knew_ something was troubling him. But Mew never pushes him to say or do things he didn't want to. He always let Gulf take his time, never crosses any line first. And sometimes it was so frustrating to the younger. He wished Mew would just ask him, _better yet push him down and kiss him till he was begging for air_. Gulf could feel Mew's hand threading through his hair, massaging his scalp.

Mew was _waiting_. Gulf signs ~

"I know you told me not to let it get to me, that there’s always negativity around and I should focus on the good things only, but sometime....it's so hard P"

Gulf didn't realize _tears_ were streaming down his face until Mew was _wiping_ them away. Mew gently pulled him toward his lap until he was wrapped completely in his embrace, Gulf's leg straddling him, face full of tears buried on curve of his neck as Gulf arms tightly fasten around his shoulder.

"Tell me everything, cry it out until none of its left inside of you" Mew gently _urged_.

So, Gulf did. About his fears, how his dream to be an actor now sometime felt like _nightmares_ , how people hated him for no reasons, how everything he said or did was _twisted_ into something dark. How it broke his heart and filled his mind with unwanted thoughts. How it stole his dreams, replacing with nightmares. How sleep seemed like faraway dream. All the while Mew listened _attentively_ , taking in every word as younger told him everything with broken sob. Rubbing circle around his back, Mew let him cry it _out_.

Neither knew how long they sat like that, with Mew leaning his back on the couch with his arms wrapped around Gulf as latter lay all soft in his arms.

"When I was new to the industry, I felt that every day. I couldn't get those negative thoughts out of my head. It made me feel like no matter how hard I tried or what I did, it wasn't enough. Sometimes I still feel that, and I am trying my best to improve daily. Before I wanted to be better so I could show them, but the difference _now_ is I want to be better for _myself_ , for people that love me and support me. No matter how hard we try and what we do, bad things will always exist. People will always have something to _say_. All we can do is simply live our life and try to become little bit better each day. It's hard at first but slowly you'll _understand_. Light can't exist without darkness but that doesn’t mean you should let darkness get to you. Instead, look at the stars and the moon and all the good things it tries to hide. There are people who love you and support you and care for you. Focus on them instead. Focus on _me_." Mew finishes.

And Gulf can't help it. He know he shouldn't. This could open up a pandora box but at this moment, there is _only_ Mew. Mew who saw through his facade, Mew who came to his house after his long tiring day full of interviews and shooting, Mew who is holding him and indirectly telling him he _loves_ him.

So, Gulf kisses him. Licking and biting his lips, asking for permission to _enter_. But Mew is _still_ against him and Gulf whines. Pulling back, he looks at Mew with half-lidded, glazed eyes.

"Please..." Gulf lets out, lips trembling.

"There is no going back after this" Mew warns.

"I don't want to go back, I only want to go _forward_ _with you_ " Gulf answers, breathless.

And that's all Mew needed as he pushes Gulf back on the couch and proceeded to devour his mouth. All of his months of self-control out the window. The line that was blurring between them completely _gone_ as they merge not only their body but their heart and soul into one.

\- The End

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what i just wrote but i liked it so i posted it. lol.🤧


End file.
